tincan boy
by momochan1995
Summary: Roxas who has betrayed the organization tired of the killings looks for a new life but stumbles upon a normal girl named kairi who is the princess of heart falls in love with her. But shuns his love because he thinks of himself as a monster or a nobody


"_And mommy how come the wobat wanted a heart?" I remember asking my mother when I was a little child slumping into my soft pillow that felt like a cloud to me looking up with my brows furrowed towards my mom while looking over to the picture of the robot crying. My mother gave me a sympathetic smile kissing my forehead "because honey he always wanted to be human… a __**somebody**__" I looked up cocking my head to the side looking at the picture then her. "Am I a somebody?" I asked grasping the book to trace with my finger the robots tears that slid down his face with his hands placed on his metal chest in pain. "Of course honey, you have a heart and you should be grateful" my mother said smiling and placing her hand on my heart which I looked down to feel my heart-beat. _

_But there are some people who don't have hearts there called nobodies or that's what riku told me when we were discussing about different topics over a normal summer day down at the beach sitting on the tree branch watching the sun set turning the sky into different shades of pink and orange. "What are they like?" I asked curious to the name he called them in a cold tone he turned towards me with his aquamarine colored eyes sending a shiver go down my spine. "There cold, mean, and unloving" riku said spatting out the description of them sora looked over beside riku grinning his goofy smile "like you riku?" he asked laughing a little until riku shot him a death glare. "No I am nice and loving!" riku said turning a shade of pink both me and sora laughed "pshhh! Yah right! Only when it comes to kairi your nice" sora said whining as he rest his head on the back of his hands letting out a sigh while turning towards me to smile that goofy grin I always loved. _

"_How long do you think we'll be like this…I mean what about our future?" I asked listening to my own words echo through my mind worrying that we would drift off into different paths as we got older. Sora looked first then riku at me smiling "Don't worry kai nothing we'll happen to us in the future we'll stay the same kay?" sora said patting my on the shoulder laughing half-heartedly my smile came back reassuring me that everything would be fine. "Yah kai nothing's going to change" riku said turning back to the setting sun which I turned to look at with my auburn hair blowing in my face. _

"_Don't ever change…" I muttered under my breath smiling while looking at my two best friends._

"Kairi wake up!" I heard selphie yell shaking my shoulders while I was still trying to get some more sleep "Nnngh…just two more min" I said before finishing my last word slumping on my pillow to shoo her away but she smacked my hand. "Kairi c'mon were gonna be late like last time!" selphie persisted trying to get me out of bed in which I did with my vision still blurry I walked into my wall before grabbing the door knob roughly slamming it open cursing while I closed my bathroom door shut. "Nice kai" selphie said sarcastically making me groan and take off my clothes to take a quick shower.

While still in the shower I was pondering on the dream I had…I mean it was a memory from when I was 15 but now I'm 17 so why would it just come back so suddenly like that after I've shoved it in the back of mind. Sora and riku have been gone for a long time since those last two years but I forgot if they ever would come back some friend huh?. After coming out dressed both selphie and I walked along the sidewalk towards our school which was twilight school after moving there with my mom from destiny islands everything worked out fine. I was still sad though that I wouldn't see the ocean or smell that sea-salt aroma with that tropical breeze.

"Hey kai do you have someone you like?" I here'd selphie ask turning to face me smiling "ummm… no why?...well I mean I used to like this one boy but that was long time ago" I said looking towards the rising sun coming over twilight town blinding my eyes a little. "Oh yah that sora boy you were talking about right?" selphie asked turning to face the street ahead of us giggling making me blush. "What's so funny?" I asked poking her in the rib making her squeal "kai's gotta boyfriend!" selphie sang jumping up to dance around the street lamp making me turn even red. "Shut up selphie it's not like that…besides he doesn't even like me" sighing I looked down biting my lower lip while clutching my bag tightly. "Kai you're like the prettiest girl in school and don't think I'm just making this up a lot of boys like you!" she said patting me on the back to comfort me but nothing helped.

"Thanks selph" I said smiling but I still looked to the side worrying if he'll not love me in return…

"_I promise I'll remember you kairi!"Sora shouted trying to grasp the little auburn haired girls hand but failed to do so as the earth between them was cracking up. "I know you will!" she shouted back with tears cascading down her face like waterfalls with her voice shaky. "Kairi! Don't ever forget I-"but his voice faded away in the darkness before she could hear clearly what he was trying to shout to her. _

_"Nnngh!" kairi grabbed her head at the memory she suddenly had with the throbbing pain hammering her head. "What's this?..." she asked whispering before falling into the dark hearing footsteps from the distance she rested her elbow on the ground squinting to see who the figure was. "Who…who are you?" she asked standing up feeling dizzy she touched the side of her temple that the pain was still there wincing. "I'm roxas…and you're the kairi? Am I not mistaken" said a monotone voice a distance away from her holding two key blades in his hands which surprised her "hey you have the key blades just like him?" she said steadying her steps so she wouldn't lose her balance. There was a growl from the strangers throat "As in him you're referring to sora?" he said with a cold tone in his voice making the atmosphere colder not that it already was. "You know sora! Where is he how-" but he cut her off quickly with an annoyed voice "yes I know sora but he isn't here right now…" he said pausing then looking at me again with his lips turning into a thin smile, his hood covered his whole face except for his lips and nose._

_"C-can you tell me where he is?" she asked clasping both of her hands hoping he would be somewhere nearby. "No I don't know where he is kairi" he said with a low voice turning around walking away leaving her confused "w-wait can you show me what you look like?" kairi asked walking up towards him but keeping her distance. "No" he replied opening a dark portal but turned to slightly grin at her "but soon enough you'll find out princess" before she could speak or protest everything went blurry "wait!" tshhhh...everything wen't picth black after that again._

"_We must eliminate him…he is no longer one of us…he's betrayed us lord" said a man dressed in a black cloak sitting on his own thrown. "Yes…eliminate…there is no tolerance for his foolishness" said another stroking his chin in deep thought smiling evilly with his legs crosses. "He's after the princess's heart" another said a female slouching in her thrown curling her dirty-blond hair of boredom. "Yes it seems so…but he won't get far enough to reach her she must not know him or meet him or our secrecy will be in danger knowing that the key blade wielder will destroy us" said the highest personnel of them all in the highest thrown standing up taking off his hood. "We will find him and eliminate him…" the lord said with his golden amber eyes filled with determination with his lips turning into an evil cold smile."Yes yes" all of the members said in agreement smiling along except for one member who looked worried sitting silently worried for his best friends life that was in hand. "I told you…" he said hissing under his breath gripping the side of his arm rest of his thrown. _


End file.
